


Paraphilia

by kuwdora



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Hentai, Other, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long since he was satisfied in a way that took him beyond his boundaries, where the ecstasy of power hijacked him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paraphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sanctuary anon kink meme prompt of “Other/Will, tentacles.” Spoilers for 2.11-3.01 Kali through 3.10 Hollow Men but goes AU after that. Takes place 5 years after the start of canon.

If someone had told Will five years ago when he was offered a job from an enigmatic woman in the middle of a thunderstorm, that he’d one day be molested by a monster that belonged in awful B movies, he would have laughed right in their face. The fact that he’s willingly sought such a creature out for the psycho-sexual rush was something that he could barely fathom in the present.

Will slipped down to the SHU in the hours before dawn, keyed himself into the cell and carefully surveyed the habitat, hoping to catch sight of the tarphynerida, an evolutionary cousin to the cephalopod but with enough biological variances that allowed her to call the Sanctuary home. Henry had taken to calling her Jamie and explained that she was something of a clairsentient abnormal, a cross between a telepath and empath—a detail that had piqued Will’s interest immediately. He was surprised by how well Henry dealt with his awkward quiz about Jamie’s personality towards humans and the extent of her abilities and asked no questions of his own. He simply pulled up her record in the database and emailed him the file number for his personal review. And fortunately for him, Henry looped the camera footage in the area so no one would be the wiser of his escapade, in exchange for Will forgetting he accidentally discovered Henry on his knees in front of a very smug Tesla one evening.

He wasn’t one to judge, not anymore.

The leafy imported trees, branches hanging low near the circular pool, obscured the view of the water. Several rocks sat angled next to the tank, piled in a way that seemed suitable for sunning, but Jamie was nowhere in sight. Will shoved his hands into his pockets and rolled back on his heels. The quiet was eerie, giving him too much room to second-guess himself.

Evidence indicated that as she aged, the strength of her clairsentience increased as an evolutionary imperative to keep her tangled brood together in the Pacific Ring of Fire, safe from warring broods and natural predators. Secondly, she hadn’t killed a human in nearly a decade. Most of the anecdotal evidence, however, suggested that she had a developed a precocious demeanor since she was taken into the Sanctuary network. Yet the embarrassment churned slow in Will’s stomach because he still couldn’t admit that he’d developed inexplicable needs which he couldn’t fill under normal circumstances anymore. It had been too long since he was satisfied in a way that took him beyond his boundaries, where the ecstasy of power hijacked him completely. Will took a deep breath and strode towards the pile of rocks and sat down, eyes studying the placid water, trying for casual, but feeling more like a fool by the moment.

He wasn’t sure if she lurked beneath the water in slumber or if he’d overlooked her hiding in the underbrush. Will was familiar enough with her what she looked from the file, 6 feet long and had a half dozen appendages, so she couldn’t be that hard to miss. Will leaned forward and traced a figure eight on the surface of the water, watching the ripples dance over the surface. The distant memory of him shucking his clothes, entering the shallow pool in an opulent palace before a dignified and ancient power reverberated in his core, and he wished he could make Kali’s presence tangible in his life. He regretted currying favor with the the Council a second time, even if it meant saving the lives of his friends, for they had banished him from seeking an audience ever again, denying him the chance to gaze upon their form. The proclamation might have well been yesterday rather than two years ago, for how his trip to the center of the earth had ended, leaving him more hollow than ever.

Just when he had gathered the resolve to climb in, a tentacle rose from the water and slapped the surface but disappeared as quickly as it came. He smiled and dipped his hand beneath the water and twisted his wrist, waving back.

The lone tentacle appeared again, slapping the water again and Will rolled onto his knees and leaned forward. “Hi, there,” he said, bright and encouragingly. Their records implied that her command of verbal language was adequate enough for basic communication, but it was the clairsentience helped facilitate the bulk of conversation.

“My name’s Will,” he said and he lowered his hand again, and he the slick tentacle curled around his wrist, tightening slowly until there was a sudden itching _pinch_. Will hissed and tried pulling away but she resisted and dragged his arm down until the water reached his elbow. A portion of her body crested the surface and she floated on her side. The other lithe tentacles lingered beneath the water, suckers the side of silver dollars. She released his arm without warning and, twirling in a barrel roll away from him. He could feel the swelling of _caution_ from her; she knew he wasn’t a predator, no one in the Sanctuary was, but he was unknown to her and her gratitude for his introduction burbled deep from within. It made his toes curl and Will laughed. It was incredible experiencing a wonder like this so intimately again.

A third and fourth crimson-speckled tentacle crested the water, preceding Jamie’s head. He swallowed. He didn’t have a plan after the introduction. There was no way to go about this kind of thing and it was just as well. Deep down he knew he ceased to be a dinner and a movie type of guy the moment he put one foot in the grave to see Kali again. He let Magnus think she talked him into it, but when given the choice, he couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ resist.

Will mostly hoped he could wing this, except the last time he tried to wing a previous encounter with an abnormal, he had to explain away a broken rib and the the odd alignment of bruises on his shoulders and hips. Furthermore, he was worried he’d pinned too many of his hopes and assumptions on Jamie, because it was quite possible she wouldn’t be able or willing to understand and parse the complexity of his desires in the first place.

He swallowed and looked at the faint bruise she left on his wrist, tracing it gingerly with a thumb. It certainly hurt and on closer inspection he noticed there were flecks of blood that marked the edges. A surge of concern washed over him—not his own—and he watched Jamie swim close, tentacles furling close to her body. He scooted back a few feet as she crawled up the side of the tank and perched herself on the edge so she could get a better look at him with onyx eyes that stared with the intensity and awareness that he was hoping for.

Will teetered on the cusp of fear and exhilaration as she uncoiled a tentacle and touched his shoulder and traced his jaw. She quickly became enamored with the texture of his hair, fluffing it experimentally, which sent rivulets of water down the sides of his face and neck and he couldn’t help but grin. Jamie was nothing like his encounter with the vampire squid in the Gulf, ancient history that it was. She was deadly, he didn’t doubt that, but her equanimity might be unparalleled with anything he’d seen up close in this manner. He reached out to touch one of the suckers with his index finger, noting the cartilage-like stiffness and and stared at her oblong body, shell-less, her skin a muted green with the crimson color that freckled the area around her eyes.

A second tentacle came and wrapped around his midsection. He wheezed and grasped at the tentacle, approaching the point of no return and he wasn’t sure he could get away even he wanted to now. She overpowered him without much effort, forcing him flat on his back on the rock and he landed hard on his elbows. The adrenaline flooding his system was nothing short of intoxicating, heart thumping in his chest.

“Hooohhkay,” Will yelped. Now was not the time to be having second thoughts, especially when another tentacle swept along each of his arm, deftly tracing the collar of his t-shirt. The emotional feedback—seemingly amplified by her touch—when combined with the throbbing pain in his arms, sent him into an endorphin free fall, ratcheting both fear and excitement. When she began feeling the denim texture, comparing the difference to the smoothness of his jaw or his now-damp hair, he had to bite his lip because a tentacle wandered along the inseam to his crotch. Noting the difference in the texture beneath, she began to knead his goods and, _god_ , the wrongness lit him on fire, his arousal becoming a palpable thing which had pinged her as an instant curiosity that she attacked with the same vigor she used when scouting for prey. He wriggled, his left arm pinned at the elbow by a tentacle while the other was free clasp the slick tentacle.

Her other tentacles coiled around his ankles, confirming his hope that she was able to recognize enough of the visuals in his mind, and held him still while she continued to explore and grope at his layers—not just the literal, surface ones, but feeding off his memories of love and unbidden desire.

Will groaned obnoxiously loud at the increased friction and discomfort of the erection growing in his jeans.

 _Curiosity_ and _surprise_ emanated from her like desert heat rising from a highway. She snaked a tentacle up the leg of his jeans with little success at finding a way to explore more of his body. Will used his free hand to fumble with the button and zipper which the evoked a sonorous huff from Jamie; possibly a sound of delight because she let go of his elbow, like she was pleased that he could help her with this, and parted the denim, working the jeans off. She investigated the hemline of his cotton boxers, elastic providing an interesting quirk that she snapped several times and he laughed.

Will became disoriented by her emotional projections; an indomitable thirst for _more_ , more understanding, seeing more, _feeling_ more, communing in a way that allowed her to touch upon experiences couldn’t have dreamt of. Her entire emotional system was that of a tesseract, instinct, experiences, the latticework of her own fear and joy, and conquests and loss from a life before, engulfing his senses.

“Uhnn…believable,” Will breathed as the tentacle wrapped around his hardening erection while another arm promptly tugged the boxers down and off and began bending his limbs like he was a marionette.

Two of her tentacles twined around his waist again, suckers fusing to his hips and abdomen and she pulled him towards the tank. He tensed, wondering if she would pull him into the water and the fear seized him. She tightened her grip enough that he could actually feel the pulse in her appendages, thrumming along with him. Her inquisitiveness was fraught with a precocious edge and she stroked his erection with one tentacle while tracing his arms with another. He felt the pinch at his abdomen again as the suckers increased pressure. He was completely subsumed in a whirlpool of his arousal and her curiosity. She was so used to heart rate that fast moments before her prey expired from her crushing grip. Will found himself breathing heavily through his mouth and her tentacle touched his lips. He instinctively recoiled, especially when he felt another tentacle simultaneously trace the cleft of his ass.

She twisted the tip of her tentacle, pushing in—not far, but enough for him to wince in pain at the sudden intrusion. The tentacle retreated and Will closed his eyes again.

 _Comfort_ and _familiarity_ resounded in his mind as she tightened her coil around his erection, her pace agonizing him thoroughly, pushing him closer to climax because _that’s_ he needed—someone inside him in the most unconventional of ways, the intimate touch inside his mind was nothing short of _extraordinary_. He tried to buck his hips, but she kept him firmly pressed to the rock.

Will orgasmed, hard, his groan deep and long enough that he felt a Jamie drape a moist tentacle over his neck and chest, enchanted by the vibrations she helped create, but she was clearly more captivated by the fluids he shot and the way his body was wracked with pleasure. She elicited another sonorous huff, tentacles tightening everywhere. He barely felt her ebb of surprise when his body eventually relaxed, tumbling down from the high. Will wiped the sweat from his brow and tried lifting his head. She nudged his scrotum with a tentacle and navigated along the cleft of his ass again and he shifted uncomfortably, head falling back to the rock.

“Wow,” he murmured, staring blankly at the white-hot ceiling lights, stunned beyond recognition. Jamie released her hold and when Will lifted his head again, he had a hard time adjusting his vision, her form flickering in and out of view like she was on a disco floor as she disappeared in the water.

He sat upright and ran his fingers through his hair. The euphoria coursing through him was amazing—that is until he got a face full of water that Jamie splashed at him. He laughed and shook his head and proceeded to gently knead his eyes. When he could focus, he watched her swirl her tentacles bout the tank lazily and he tilted his head, getting the gist of the invitation. “Really?” he asked.

She splashed him again with more urgency and Will smirked as he got up. “Alright, alright,” he said. He did a brief count of bruises from the suckers over his body and stopped after a dozen and climbed into the tank. It was deeper than he thought, the water comfortably warm, and came up to his shoulders. He kicked away from the wall, swimming until he stood in the center. She tugged at his ankle briefly, a precursor to her pulling him under playfully, and she dragged him like a fish on a hook through the pool, yet nudging his head towards the surface, aware of his need for air.

Jamie scooped him in her arms and he reclined, floating carelessly in the water. She toyed with his fingers and toes while another tentacle circled his waist for support. Will traced the filigree of crimson along her skin and reveled in the peacefulness of the moment, her emotions filtered through a sieve, _appreciation_ and _admiration_ steadily reflected in his mind. Still as she was while holding him, she’d never be completely idle, her inquisitive nature raking over his mind for sentiments that he couldn’t begin to express to anyone else. Will leaned back, her arm cradling him by the neck. He found the trust and understanding was overwhelming but deeply moving in a way that he wouldn’t find anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> [Forensic Psychiatry.ca's definition of paraphilia](http://www.forensicpsychiatry.ca/paraphilia/overview.htm): intense sexual arousal to unconventional (socially deviant) stimuli.


End file.
